llama azul violácea
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Una nueva misión permitirá al grupo obtener una habilidad OSS de magia. Sin embargo, no todo será sencillo, Kirito y Asuna deberán afrontar viejos fantasmas de su relación y la entrada de un nuevo jugador en escena les hará replantearse muchas cosas... Situado tras el arco de Calibur. Primer fic en este fandom dedicado a Sumi-chan.


Prólogo

" _Para los celtas, dos seres que se aman profunda e incondicionalmente son aquellos que nacieron de un alma única y que se separaron por orden de las deidades celtas en los comienzos de la vida para así seguir dividiéndose y poblar al mundo de almas. Así, de un alma nacieron dos, de esas dos cuatro, de esas cuatro dieciséis y así sucesivamente. A dos almas que nacieron de una, se las llama 'almas gemelas'..._ _."_

Leyenda celta sobre las almas gemelas (Parte 1)

Capítulo 1

El cálido abrazo del tiempo crepuscular se extendía por el cielo de ALfheim. Tonos carmín, púrpuras y tímidos añiles cubrían la cúpula divina o, al menos, aquel símil virtual que se desplegaba envolviendo todos los rincones de esa tierra de hadas.

Disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad junto a Kirito y Yui le permitía soñar y creer que eran una familia de verdad, que todo lo vivido en SAO no había quedado como un dulce recuerdo, un añorado sueño al que regresar cuando su mundo se desplomaba.

Para Asuna enfrentarse a la realidad post-SAO había sido más duro de lo que creía a pesar de que Kirito la había encontrado y, lo que era más importante, ambos habían cumplido aquella promesa de volver a enamorarse. Tenía la sensación de que lo vivido en ALO, en GGO e, incluso, en la propia realidad les había cambiado sutilmente. Si era para bien o para mal, era pronto para saberlo, sólo sentía que en comparación a la vida real, SAO era un mundo mucho más sencillo donde los monstruos se encontraban en los sótanos, los rivales se batían contigo en duelos sujetos a reglas de caballeros y donde decirle a Kirito que le quería no le resultaba tan difícil.

La joven dejaba escapar un suspiro ante sus propios pensamientos cuando notó que la respiración de su acompañante se había ralentizado adquiriendo un ritmo acompasado. Kirito volvía a quedarse dormido y, para su sorpresa, Yui también lo estaba a su lado.

Le encantaba observarle dormir, a pesar de sus orejas puntiagudas, su avatar era idéntico a él: el cabello azabache alborotado, la perfecta palidez de su piel, sus labios finos pero tremendamente expresivos, sus manos suaves y calientes al tacto y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que aunque en aquel mundo se tornaban en un verde oscuro, para ella siempre eran de un gris profundo como el acero de su espada.

Apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho se dejó caer sobre la hierba a su lado. Le tentaba tanto tenerle así, a su merced, que se dejó llevar por un malicioso pensamiento. Cogió una brizna de hierba y rozó su nariz con suavidad. Kirito no tardó en retorcerla como si fuera una de las liebres que solía cazar para ella en SAO. Asuna ahogó su risa, debía contenerla y no hacer ruido si quería continuar con su juego. En esta ocasión recorrió con suavidad sus labios, el cosquilleo de aquella caricia hizo que Kirito los mordiera en un gesto que le resultó muy sexy a la peliazul. Aun así continuó, pues una nueva idea para molestarle comenzaba a gestarse en su mente inquieta.

Asuna tiró la brizna a un lado y se irguió para quedar sobre él, procurando no rozarle con sus cabellos y despertarle. En esta ocasión su instrumento de tortura fue un delicado soplido hacia su rostro a lo que el muchacho frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Acaso no iba a despertar? Acercó un poco más su rostro al de él, le había parecido ver un movimiento sospechoso en sus ojos...

— ¡Te atrapé!

Antes de que Asuna pudiera reaccionar Kirito la había sorprendido, echándose sobre ella y haciéndola girar hasta quedar encima, bloqueando con sus rodillas sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— Uhmm ahora soy yo quien tiene el poder... — El spriggan mostraba una traviesa sonrisa a su presa.

— Kirito-kun no... por favor... — Asuna adivinaba que aquella miraba no auguraba nada bueno o, al menos, un final digno para ella. A pesar de ser un chico bastante introspectivo y callado, Kirito tenía un lado bastante curioso y seductor, sobre todo, cuando el juego les implicaba a ambos y cierta intimidad. La joven de larga cabellera azul siempre intentaba rehuirle e incluso le llamaba pervertido, si bien, ambos sabían perfectamente que aquel no era más que su particular papel en sus rifirrafes de amantes.

Mientras la muchacha suplicaba Kirito se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, manteniendo esa mirada y sonrisa traviesas que conseguían hacerla perder el sentido. Asuna giró la cara en un desesperado esfuerzo por evitar lo que ya era inevitable.

—¡Arrgg que asco!– exclamó cuando el joven, para su sorpresa, dio un fuerte lametón a su mejilla. Su opresor no pudo evitar reírse ante su infantil reacción.

Pero la vergüenza de la muchacha no acabaría ahí, cuando Asuna se giró a reprenderle encontró a Kirito realmente cerca de su rostro, lo que la hizo ruborizar y relajar su forcejeo. ¿Acaso iba a besarla delante de Yui? Aunque, bien visto, no parecía un impedimento ya que la pequeña dormía justo a su lado sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kirito se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a sus labios.

"¡Kirito! ¡Asuna!" la voz de Leafa les alertó haciendo que se separan de inmediato mientras las mejillas de ambos ardían como brasas bajo un caldero.

— Mama... papa... ¿qué pasó? –la pequeña hada se desperezaba entre bostezos justo cuando Leafa alcanzó el lugar. Tras ella llegaban el resto de sus amigos, Liz, Silica, Klein y Sinon.

" _Esto empieza a convertirse en una costumbre"_ pensó Asuna en ese momento.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? Parecen algo... alborotados. – Ante la perspicaz insinuación de la sylph, Kirito y Asuna cruzaron miradas justo antes de retirarlas de cualquier curioso que pretendiera leer en ellas su vergüenza. Leafa, aun sin recibir respuesta, prefirió ignorar su propia pregunta y centrarse en su objetivo.

— Bueno... vayamos al grano. ¿Se han enterado de las novedades? – la rubia se mostraba especialmente eufórica ante la desconcertada pareja. — ¡La nueva expansión en ALO! Por Dios chicos... a veces no tengo claro en qué mundo viven... — Asuna y Kirito cruzaron una mirada de complicidad ante su afirmación mientras sus labios dibujaban una ligera sonrisa. Leafa entornó la mirada al ser consciente de la reacción provocada por su comentario en la pareja.

— Ha aparecido una nueva misión en la parte suroeste de ALfheim, al otro lado de Swilvane, al parecer se desarrolla en una isla que ha surgido al final de la península. – Liz intervino al ver que la conversación corría el riesgo de perderse por otros derroteros. — Se dice que completar la misión te permite obtener un extraño _ítem_ que te otorga una OSS de magia.

— Eso no es posible – se apresuró a matizar Kirito que se había sentado a lo indio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Aquella típica pose de suficiencia era sobradamente conocida por todos cuando trataban temas relacionados con los entresijos del juego y sobre los que se consideraba un verdadero experto. Si bien, en esta ocasión, su seguridad tenía un fundamento, justo antes de conectarse, había consultado los foros y no había oído nada de un nuevo objeto que te otorgara una OSS y menos de magia, esas habilidades las debían desarrollar los propios jugadores, siempre era así.

— Onii-chan pero es lo que se dice, tampoco perdemos nada por investigarlo ¿no crees? – el líder del grupo se limitó a alzar sus hombros en gesto de indiferencia, lo que entristeció un poco a la joven rubia. Como tercera afectada por la conversación la undine decidió intervenir.

– Si te hace ilusión Leafa-chan por supuesto que lo investigaremos. – Se giró para dirigirse a la pequeña hada a su izquierda, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Kirito al no verse apoyado por su mujer. – Yui-chan ¿puedes introducirte en el sistema y decirnos algo?

— ¡Claro mamá!

En pocos minutos la pequeña IA les confirmaba que una nueva isla había aparecido en el sur y escondía una misión. No pudo detallarles nada más, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades conocer si, completada la misión, obtendrían un nuevo OSS. Por lo que el grupo decidió que, siendo así, al día siguiente se aventurarían en la nueva isla aceptando él a regañadientes.

— — — — — — — — — — — —

Kirito revisaba los foros antes de irse a dormir y, aunque se hablaba de la nueva misión que había aparecido, nada en absoluto se señalaba sobre la posible recompensa por completarla: la OSS de magia. Durante la cena había interrogado a Sugu pero, al parecer, su fuente no era otra que una conversación que escuchó en la taberna, por lo que no podría considerarse muy fiable. En esos momentos no podía evitar acordarse de Argo, aquella pequeña rata sí que podría resolverle todas sus dudas, a un alto precio, por supuesto, pero lo haría todo mucho más sencillo.

La luz de advertencia sobre la llegada de un mensaje a su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus divagaciones. Era Asuna que, como ya venía siendo costumbre entre ambos, le daba las buenas noches, sacándole una sonrisa. Se apresuró a responderla: " _Asuna, ¿qué tal si mañana nos conectamos un poco antes que el resto? Quizás podríamos continuar con el juego de esta tarde..."_ Pulsó el botón de enviar.

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente. " _Eres un pervertido Kirito-kun..."_ El joven sonrió imaginando el rostro encendido de su interlocutora mientras un nuevo mensaje aparecía en su pantalla. " _Le prometí a mi madre que estudiaría hasta tarde mañana, así que me será imposible. Pero me esforzaré para tener libre el fin de semana y poder vernos. Echo de menos pasar tiempo a solas contigo... Ahora descansa. Buenas noches Kirito-kun."_

— Yo también lo echo de menos... — dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a dejar su móvil sobre la mesa.

Asuna quedó un tanto entristecida tras su conversación. Últimamente notaba a Kirito algo distante, aunque sabía que no tenía que ver con ella, sino con sus tratos con Kikuoka. Como le había confesado, echaba de menos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, como en su casa del piso 22, solos ella y él, sin todos sus amigos alrededor que, aunque los apreciaba mucho, habían conseguido acabar con cualquier posibilidad de intimidad entre ambos.

Y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, no era eso lo único que la preocupaba. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido con la misión para conseguir la espada Excalibur, aquella insinuación de Sinon, la promesa que le arrancó a Kirito. Ella era consciente de que sus amigas sentían cierta atracción por su novio pero nunca tuvo que preocuparse hasta que ella llegó. Su química en GGO no había pasado desapercibida para nadie y aunque, tras conocerla, Asuna le quitó importancia pues realmente la apreciaba como amiga, aquel momento en ALO la removió por dentro. ¿Y si aquello era una señal de que su relación se tambaleaba?

Intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos derrotistas de su mente, si algo siempre les había caracterizado a ella y a Kirito era la confianza mutua y no debía dejar que tontas inseguridades la perturbaran. Aún así, esa noche no durmió bien.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

La isla en cuestión era más bien un archipiélago conformado por pequeñas formaciones rocosas separadas entre sí por lo que parecían ser cinco ríos. Todos ellos tenían su nacimiento en el islote central, un imponente risco que levitaba sobre el mar, con escasas zonas de vegetación y tierra firme, y de cuyo centro surgían cinco cascadas de agua cristalina que daban nacimiento a los ríos.

Los escenarios creados por el sistema siempre tenían ese equilibrio entre paisaje natural idílico y mundo dominado por la magia.

El grupo sobrevolaba la zona buscando el punto de inicio de la misión pero nada parecía corresponderse con el mismo. Les quedaba poco tiempo de vuelo por lo que era una cuestión que apremiaba.

— ¡Kirito! – Era Sinon – Ahí, en la cascada, hay una cueva y parece una entrada.

Encabezados por su líder, el equipo se aproximó sin dudar a la zona señalada por la arquera, momento en el que un extraño remolino de viento surgió de la cascada cercana atrapándolos, su fuerza parecía querer absorberlos hacia las entrañas de aquella isla.

Kirito peleaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando evitarlo, buscando con desesperación a sus compañeros y a Asuna. Oyó su voz a su espalda que gritaba su nombre. El spriggan se giró desesperado buscando a la dueña de aquella voz, extendió su mano hacia la undine haciendo acopio de las últimas energías que le quedaban. Luchar contra aquella fuerza de la naturaleza era más complicado de lo que parecía.

— ¡Coge mi mano Asuna! – La joven forcejeaba con aquella resistencia invisible que les separaba. – Ya casi te tengo, un poco más. — Justo en ese momento, en el que por fin pudo asir su mano con fuerza, Kirito notó como ambos, ya próximos a la depresión central del remolino, eran atraídos y engullidos por la fuerte corriente de agua de la cascada.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

El eco hueco del sonido de las gotas de agua al caer sobre la roca mojada le despertó. Por un momento el fuerte olor a humedad le recordó a los sótanos de SAO, pero fue tan sólo un pensamiento fugaz. ¿Dónde estaba? Rápidamente fue consciente de lo sucedido _"¡Asuna!"_.

A su lado, todavía aferrada a su mano, la joven de cabellos celestes comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. Aquello le tranquilizó.

Su barra de HP estaba intacta y no habían regresado al punto de inicio, por lo que dedujo que aquel remolino era el punto de entrada a la misión que habían estado buscando. Al final todo aquello iba a resultarle mucho más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio.

Kirito se incorporó ligeramente para hacer un reconocimiento rápido del lugar. Estaban en una gruta, una gruta subterránea abovedada y de gran altura que daba cobijo a un lago de agua oscura y, por lo que pudo apreciar al lamerse los labios, salada. ¿Se encontrarían bajo la superficie de alguna de las islas que rodeaban el risco?

Habían sido arrastrados a una zona de arena negra formada por pequeños cristales de roca erosionada de las paredes de la caverna. A pesar de las tonalidades oscuras del escenario en el que se encontraban no tuvo que hacer uso de su visión nocturna, el lugar estaba iluminado ¿de dónde vendría esa luz?

— ¡Asuna, Kirito! ¿Estáis aquí? – Era la voz de Liz a su espalda.

— Sí Liz, estamos aquí. – Kirito agitaba su mano al tiempo que Asuna se incorporaba.

— Venid por aquí chicos tenéis que ver esto. – La herrera les mostraba sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. Antes de adentrarse por un pasillo de piedra alumbrado. " _Así que ese es el foco de la luz_ " pensó el espadachín.

Sinon, Klein, Leafa y Sílica aguardaban al resto en una zona más profunda de la gruta. Al frente, como si de un altar se tratara, se presentaba ante ellos el mascarón de proa de un viejo navío con una figura en bronce avejentado y roído por la humedad, reconocible como la de una mujer cubierta con una larga capucha larga. Rodeando el lugar gárgolas, quimeras y monstruos marinos petrificados, sirenas e hidras principalmente, alargaban sus manos en dirección al punto central. El grupo se extrañó de que sus rostros, contenidos en dolor, expresaban gritos ahogados de súplica, o quizás lamento, hacia aquella que ocultaba su rostro; además, sobre el suelo, millares de espadas rotas y oxidadas se acumulaban como una alfombra de espinas ante ella.

— ¿Habéis visto eso? – señaló Liz. – Parece un cementerio de armas, bueno, de espadas.

—Yui ¿qué es este lugar? – preguntó Kirito a la pequeña hada que presurosa materializó una pantalla ante el grupo.

— Al parecer nos encontramos en el Santuario de Marecos hogar de la Diosa Navia, conocida como "La Barquera", pero me temo que no puedo facilitaros más información. El sistema tiene restricciones extra, lo siento mamá.

— Tranquila Yui-chan, es más que suficiente, muchas gracias. — Asuna sonrió a la pequeña hada con dulzura que regresó a resguardarse en el bolsillo de su papá.

— Creo que me suena la historia – Sinon sujetaba con una mano su mentón en gesto pensativo. — Creo que es una de las leyendas nórdicas que estuvimos estudiando y sobre las que podría inspirarse en juego. — Desde que Sinon se había unido al juego, las chicas y ella, habían compartido la afición de investigar el mundo celta, aquellos mitos y leyendas en los que se inspiraba ALO, tal y como habían comprobado en la misión de Calibur.– Pero ahora no logro recordar...

Mientras las chicas divagaban sobre aquello Kirito se alejó un poco del grupo para hacer un reconocimiento de la zona. No encontró ningún indicador del sistema reconocible como activador de una misión.

Mientras se aproximaba al altar algo llamó especialmente su atención sacándolo de su objetivo principal. Aquella espada rota, sucia y corroída le era familiar. Se acercó lentamente a su objetivo mientras recorría con su mirada cada detalle buscándolos en su memoria. " _No puede ser... esa espada... es la espada de Heathcliff"_ la imagen del comandante blandiendo su espada mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su escudo voló a su mente. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Kirito ¿Acaso esa expansión de ALO contenía reminiscencias de SAO? ¿Serán ciertos los rumores al respecto?

Como guiado por una fuerza irresistible Kirito asió la empuñadura del arma que asomaba liberándola del resto de armas entre las que se encontraba sepultada. Como lo imaginaba, la espada estaba rota.

Sobresaltando a todos los presentes una voz de ultratumba recorrió como un eco el lugar: " _¿Quién osa robar mis ofrendas?"_

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar gritos y lamentos desgarradores atravesaron las paredes entonando idéntica réplica: " _Mi señora, no se enfade, nosotros le traeremos a quienes perturbaron su descanso"._ Eran voces estridentes y agudas que forzaron al grupo a taparse los oídos con fuerza.

De repente, el silencio regresó.

Klein había observado la acción de Kirito desde el lado contrario de la cueva, únicamente Liz se encontraba cerca, pues el reto de chicas se habían mantenido en el centro de la sala, a escasos pasos del punto de entrada.

Todavía no había retirado las manos de sus oídos cuando notó que algo acariciaba su espalda. Por un momento pensó que era Liz, pero la leprechaun estaba demasiado lejos y aún mantenía tapadas sus orejas. Klein se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera púrpura, como sus pupilas, que caía insinuante sobre su piel blanca como la nieve. El muchacho apenas supo reaccionar, tan sólo miraba embobado a aquella mujer semidesnuda que le atraía con el dulce sonido de su voz acunándolo contra su pecho.

Antes de que pudiera sentir el tacto de su piel un golpe le tiró a un lado separándolo de su conquista.

—¡Pero qué ocurre Liz? ¡Estás loca?

— ¡Calla Klein, eres un baka! – la herrera alzaba su martillo con fuerza ejecutando una habilidad sencilla para golpear con su Mjölnir a una horrenda criatura de piel escamosa y ojos rojos, consiguiendo que se desintegrara con un solo golpe. – ¡Estabas a punto de besar a este monstruo!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Pero si era una linda muchacha...— un gesto de asco y horror se dibujó en su expresión.

—¡Son las hidras y las sirenas de piedra, era una trampa! Parece que están despertando. ¡Vamos Klein, reacciona! – Kirito le gritaba desde la otra punta de la habitación mientras se colocaba en posición para atravesar con su espada a una hidra que acababa de materializarse frente a él. Justo antes de que pudiera ejecutar su habilidad de espada, tres flechas atravesaron las tres cabezas del monstruo.

—Disculpa Kirito, quería probar la nueva flecha múltiple que me fabricó Liz. – La de orejas de gato pasó junto a él guiñándole un ojo antes de plantarse frente a una nueva hidra.

— ¡Búscate tu propio entretenimiento Sinon! – le gritó el moreno que retomaba su posición de ataque.

— ¡Kirito! – nuevamente era interrumpido cuando se disponía a atacar, pero en esta ocasión era Klein. Cuando se giró no daba crédito, la katana de su amigo estaba desintegrándose en sus manos justo en el momento en el que golpeaba con ella a una de las sirenas, reapareciendo en una versión más vieja y corroída en el montón de espadas rotas que se apilaban frente al mascarón de proa.- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

— ¡Por supuesto! — era la voz de Sinon quien se encaramado a un pequeño saliente de piedra desde donde no dejaba de disparar su arco. —No usen sus espadas chicos ya sé qué está ocurriendo. La diosa Navia recibía como ofrendas las espadas de los guerreros que las tiraban a los cauces de los ríos. Está claro que esa es la trampa, si utilizan sus espadas el sistema las bloqueará.

Antes de que Sinon acabara su frase la hidra cercana a Kirito se abalanzó sobre él con un rápido movimiento. Aunque el espadachín fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadir su ataque no pudo evitar que el monstruo lo golpeara con su cola lanzándolo contra la pared de roca cercana, lo que hizo que su HP re redujera un 10%. Por suerte, una flecha certera evitó que la hidra continuara su ofensiva.

— ¿Kirito estás bien? — Asuna estuvo a punto de correr en su ayuda si no fuera porque el propio espadachín se levantó y la sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Kirito, Klein vengan junto a nosotras! — Les gritó Leafa. — Asuna, utilizaremos una barrera de protección.

Desde la retaguardia la pelea se veía muy diferente. Acostumbrado a liderar el ataque y a su equipo Kirito no se sentía nada cómodo. Veía como el número de monstruos aumentaba por momentos y que sus amigas comenzaban a verse superadas por la situación. A pesar de que el aliento de burbujas de Pina conseguía desorientar a las bestias marinas, Liz apenas podía contener a las sirenas, al igual que Sinon, cuya carga de flechas cada vez se ralentizaba más.

— Leafa-Chan quiero intentar un truco nuevo pero necesito dejarte sola con el hechizo de curación. – La rubia asintió mientras la undine se aproximaba a Liz.

Kirito la observaba con preocupación ¿Qué intentaba hacer Asuna? Ella tampoco podría usar su espada.

—Liz voy a probar algo, mantente alerta por favor.

Asuna colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la herrera y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. Una extraña burbuja azul con textura cristalina rodeó a ambas jugadoras.

— Pero... ¿Cómo ha conseguido hacer eso? – exclamó Leafa al ver la acción de la peliazul.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha hecho? — preguntó Kirito que todavía no acertaba a descifrar nada de lo ocurrido.

— Es un escudo protector, una variante más poderosa del hechizo de curación. Sabía que los undine de alto nivel podían crearlo pero desconocía que Asuna hubiera desarrollado esa habilidad.

Kirito dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción, una vez más aquella asombrosa guerrera le sorprendía con sus cualidades dentro del juego. Sin embargo, el escudo no parecía ser suficiente, las habilidades de lucha de Liz no eran del nivel necesario para superar el ataque simultáneo de varias sirenas, sus fuerzas comenzaban a ceder y él se sentía inútil permaneciendo como un mero observador. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Apenas notó cuando una ráfaga de aire, acompañada de un ligero silbido, movió sus cabellos. Aquella extraña sensación que erizó el vello de su piel fue sucedida por el grito de una sirena que se despedazaba en pequeños cristales atravesada por lo que parecía ser una lanza ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Un nuevo jugador pasó por su lado a una velocidad relámpago, recuperó la lanza con gran habilidad y girando en el aire la clavó en un nuevo objetivo, despejando momentáneamente la zona en la que Asuna sujetaba a Liz, que había recibido un fuerte impacto por parte de la última sirena.

Cuando los pies del inesperado jugador tocaron el suelo, el grupo pudo observarle con claridad. Era un joven sylph, más o menos de la misma estatura que Klein, largos mechones de cabello rubio platino casi blanquecino caían por su rostro. Llevaba una casaca blanca con bordados de hojas de enredadera en color verde en la base y mangas y el símbolo de un árbol frondoso en su espalda, botas altas de metal, camisa y pantalón verde y un protector de armadura en forma hexagonal que cubría la parte izquierda de su torso. Su porte era gallardo y elegante, rezumaba seguridad pero sin resultar pretencioso.

Lo que inicialmente Kirito identificó con una lanza resultó ser un bastón, un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, fabricada de madera noble y que a sus extremos se cerraba con dos protectores de metal.

— ¿Os importa si me apunto a la fiestas? – El joven se giró luciendo una fabulosa sonrisa y dos enormes ojos color azul turquesa que hicieron derretirse a las féminas del grupo.

— ¡Dios mío, es guapísimo! – exclamaron Sílica y Leafa al unísono, junto a un Klein y un Kirito que echaban humo por las orejas.

— No creo que sea para que os pongáis así... sólo es un avatar...— murmuró molesto es espadachín por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto en el zona de batalla las últimas hidras y sirenas se estaban fusionando en un nuevo y único monstruo híbrido, el sistema volvía a sorprenderles en esa misión.

— ¡Fenomenal Don Juan! – grito Sinon saltando desde la roca desde la que había estado lanzando sus flechas hasta ese momento. — Pero ¿qué tal si nos centramos en acabar con este bicho?

El nuevo enemigo que se alzaba ante el grupo, la Sirenhidra triplicaba el tamaño de sus predecesoras. Su cuerpo escamoso era el de un dragón marino pero sus tres cabezas de serpiente habían sido sustituidas por tres cabezas de sirena con largos cuellos y un único ojo: amarillo brillante en las cabezas de los laterales y rojo intenso el de la cabeza central y más grande. Una larga cola con pinchos se agitaba con fuerza destrozándolo todo a su paso. No sólo era aterrador, sino que daba auténtica grima.

— GRRUUAUAHHGGGGG

Su rugido desgarrador recorrió la gruta.

— Debilitadla por los flancos, aprovechad las zonas sin escamas, y después ¡apuntad a los ojos! – Asuna sonrió al espadachín negro que una vez más demostraba lo buen líder que era.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kirito los tres guerreros golpearon a la bestia desde sus respectivos flancos mientras Asuna recuperaba su posición junto a Leafa para protegerles con un hechizo de curación.

Aunque certeros en sus ataque sus intentos para aproximarse a alguna de las cabezas eran baldíos, ya no sólo por la altura, alcanzar su objetivo implicaba dar un gran salto, sino porque, según conseguían acercarse a una de las cabezas, las otras dos les atacaban impidiéndoles apuntar siquiera a su objetivo.

— ¡Arquera, chica del martillo! — Gritó el joven sylph.- Necesito unos minutos.

Ambas guerreras asintieron cubriendo su posición, mientras el muchacho se aproximaba hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, más concretamente hasta Asuna.

— Chica undine ¿crees que podrías volver a crear la burbuja protectora que hiciste antes?

— Claro. – Asintió Asuna, imaginando las intenciones del nuevo jugador.

— Perfecto. – Cogió su mano ante la mirada de asombro de Kirito arrastrándola hacia el frente.

El moreno no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos, vale que la entrada en escena del nuevo jugador les había sido de gran ayuda pero que se tomara esas confianzas con su novia no era de su agrado. El que Asuna no pareciera molestarse con su osadía, tampoco ayudaba; pero, en su caso, sabía perfectamente que ella siembre era esa subcomandante que en la batalla únicamente pensaba en el objetivo y el bien común. A pesar de ser consciente de todo aquello, algo en su estómago se removía inquieto mientras observaba su sintonía sobre el terreno. Ese chico era un fantástico jugador y junto a Asuna, hacían un dúo espectacular tanto por la rapidez de sus movimientos como por su porte y elegancia.

— Necesito que te agarres a mi espalda mientras mantienes el escudo de protección a nuestro alrededor. Utilizaré mi Bō para saltar y colocarnos a la altura del ojo de la bestia, las otras cabezas nos atacarán en ese momento, por eso es necesario el escudo al 100%. ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo? – Asuna asintió con vehemencia aferrándose con un brazo a su cuello mientras el joven la sujetaba por su cintura con fuerza.

El muchacho de ojos turquesa cogió carrerilla y, justo en el momento en el que apoyó su bastón buscando impulso, pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que su arma se alargara como una pértiga lanzando a ambos jugadores por el aire.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió muy rápido. La táctica del sylph funcionó a la perfección, de modo que consiguieron alcanzar el ojo rojo de la cabeza central de la hidra, momento que Liz y Sinon aprovecharon para atacar a la bestia. Liz golpeando su cola con su martillo bloqueándola y Sinon atravesando el ojo de las otras dos cabezas con sus flechas. En pocos minutos el monstruo se deshizo en cristales ante sus ojos.

La calma reinó en el lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? – El joven dejaba a Asuna en el suelo mientras el resto del equipo se agrupaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Claro! De hecho, ha sido muy divertido ¡tu arma es impresionante! Por cierto ¿cómo la has llamado? — El muchacho se avergonzó un poco ante el comentario de la bella undine.

— Es un Bō o . Es un arma habitual en muchas culturas sobre todo la japonesa y la china, es interesante sobre todo por la posibilidad de su uso como palanca para saltar y alcanzar al enemigo desde una posición de altura. Su uso proliferó sobre todo cuando en batalla los guerreros perdían la punta de sus lanzas o _yaris_ y comenzaron a valerse del propio _asta o nagaye_ de madera en sustitución. – Se hizo un silencio incómodo ante la extensa y emocionada explicación del chico sobre el arma, que algo nervioso al verse directamente observado porAsuna, bajó su mirada ruborizado y añadió. – Por cierto... mi nombre es Makila.

— ¡Oh, sí! Que tonta, discúlpame Makila-Kun. Yo soy Asuna, déjame que te presente al resto. – Asuna comenzó a presentar uno a uno a sus compañeros, todos le devolvieron una sonrisa menos un espadachín de ropas oscuras que simplemente alzó su cabeza mientras le analizaba con detalle.

Casi no habían finalizado las introducciones cuando un temblor y el ruido proveniente del fondo de la gruta les alertó.

— ¿Es un derrumbamiento? Quizás deberíamos salir de aquí. – Sílica se agarraba a Pina con fuerza mientras trasladaba su presentimiento al grupo.

— No es eso. Observad al fondo. — Kirito señaló a la figura de la dama que hasta el momento ocupaba el lugar central de la estancia.

Su capa de duro bronce ahora era una túnica de terciopelo azul que caía sobre los hombros de una bella mujer de cabellos castaños. La dama de imponente altura se presentó ante el grupo bajo su forma original. La Diosa Navia les hablaba.

— _Mis valerosos guerreros les felicito por superar la prueba y liberarme de mi cautiverio en la roca. Sólo los elegidos podrían superar tan difícil prueba. Sin embargo, lamento tener que abusar nuevamente de vuestra entrega pues una tarea más difícil os espera, mi señora, la Diosa Deva necesita de vuestra ayuda._

 _Hace mucho tiempo mi diosa se enamoró de un humano, sin embargo, su condición divina le impidió quedarse a su lado, de modo que tras pasar una única noche a su lado tuvo que regresar al mar sabiendo que nunca volvería a verle. Desde entonces ha estado llorando sobre una roca que, al final, ha terminado por ser su cárcel en vida pues ha tomado de ella y de sus manos toda su ternura, su amor y las caricias que llevaba en ella._

 _La pena por su amor perdido la consume desde aquellos tiempos inmemoriales, de modo que sólo la valía de dos almas puras que consigan romper el hechizo de la roca podrá devolverla su felicidad. ¿Estáis dispuestos a aceptar el reto?_

Una pantalla holográfica se abrió frente a Kirito en la que podía leerse " _Misión Malaquita: aceptar o rechazar"._ El espadachín miró a sus compañeros que asintieron validando su elección: aceptar.

Lo que hasta ese momento parecía un mascarón de proa de piedra comenzó a desprenderse de la pared y a adquirir una textura de madera más apropiada. Poco a poco se fue descubriendo la totalidad de la barca que hasta el momento se había ocultado en la roca.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, la barquera les invitó a subir.

(Continuará)

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Hasta aquí este mi primer capítulo en mi primera aventura dentro del fandom de SAO como Kiriasu reconocida.

Gracias de antemano a todos aquellos que se aventuren a leer esta historia, la historia de Sumi-chan, la personita más especial que me he topado en este mundo fanfickero, que me ha hecho amar SAO y a la que se la dedico con todo mi corazón. Gracias por todo, por cada "hola iri!", por cada momento fangirleo y sobre todo por ser una gran amiga en la distancia. Ya está, cumplí mi promesa, ya no te librarás de mí. Love u!


End file.
